Mon coeur au bord de tes lèvres
by Xhea
Summary: Il y avait une île au beau milieu de la mer. Une impression de sérénité. Sur cette île, autant d'hommes que de femmes, d'amours que de larmes. Un peu de tranquillité. Il y avait un roi et ses deux filles, belles comme le jour, douces et gracieuses. Très peu de solennité. Et la vie de cette famille faisait battre le cœur de leurs citoyens. En harmonie. Seulement voilà.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, j'arrive avec une courte fanfiction. Je voulais écrire un OS au début, mais il aurait été trop long, et trop mal découpé si je l'avais laissé tel qu'elle. Et donc, fanfiction. Courte, certes, mais fanfiction quand même. Ce sera bien la première fois que j'écrirais une fanfic' aussi vite !

Ceci est encore une idée tordue, que je trouve pourtant amusante. Ceci ne sera pas une fiction toute rose toute belle, je vous l'annonce d'avance.

* * *

 **Personnage :** Viola et Doflamingo

 **Chronologie :** Elle débute à la prise de Dressrosa

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore regardé comme il faut si les scènes son à ce point choquante.

 **Résumé :** "Il y avait une île au beau milieu de la mer. _Une impression de sérénité_. Sur cette île, autant d'hommes que de femmes, d'amours que de larmes. _Un peu de tranquillité_. Il y avait un roi et ses deux filles, belles comme le jour, douces et gracieuses. _Très peu de solennité_. Et la vie de cette famille faisait battre le cœur de leurs citoyens _. En harmonie_. Seulement voilà."

Le découpage des chapitres ne sera pas régulier, ceci est une mise en bouche, afin de poser l'action.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Partie I**

* * *

Il y avait une île au beau milieu de la mer. _Une impression de sérénité_. Sur cette île, autant d'hommes que de femmes, d'amours que de larmes. _Un peu de tranquillité_. Il y avait un roi et ses deux filles, belles comme le jour, douces et gracieuses. _Très peu de solennité_. Et la vie de cette famille faisait battre le cœur de leurs citoyens _. En harmonie_. Seulement voilà.

Les mots n'avaient jamais arrêté une tempête.

Viola arpentait depuis deux longues heures déjà l'entrée du palais. De long, en large, et en travers. Elle savait pertinemment de combien de dalles étaient composées la pièce. Un nombre astronomique. Elle avait largement eu le temps de compter, en dix-neuf ans. Et pourtant elle reprenait sans cesse son manège, espérant trouver le carreau fautif qui avait su échapper à son œil de lynx. Ca lui changeait les idées, au moins…

-Vous ne devriez pas rester là, mademoiselle.

Monet était là, indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteille. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez la jeune femme en cet instant, une sorte d'excitation qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir tout à fait. Etrange quand on entendait les cris et la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

Elle lui fit non de la tête, de plus en plus inquiète. Le ton de la servante transpirait l'envie et l'exaltation. Elle se tordait sans cesse les mains, un immense sourire s'immisçant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle était dans l'attente de quelque chose. De quoi, Viola n'aurait su dire.

Oui, elle aurait pu observer l'affrontement à l'aide de son fruit du démon, voir où était son père, sa sœur, sa nièce et Kyros. Mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir, peur du sang tachant les pavés. Peur des visages sans vie des habitants de Dressrosa. Alors elle attendait là, seule, faisant les cent pas, que son père revienne et lui annonce la paix.

Soudain, les immenses portes du palais s'ouvrirent. Elle vit Monet devant celles-ci, plus trépignante que jamais. Elle eut des mots pour elle, lui rappelant sa place. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive enfin les nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui se cachaient derrière la porte.

Ils formaient un groupe hétéroclite. Allant de l'enfant à la personne âgée, des vêtements les plus simples au plus extravagante, aucun ne se ressemblaient. Et tous portaient sur leur visage ce sourire, semblable à celui de Monet, horrible et présage d'une suite pour le moins douteuse. Et elle le vit, ce sourire, qu'ils arboraient tous, ce tatouage aux allures sinistre. Un Jolly Roger aux allures sinistres.

Elle avait peur.

Sans réfléchir, elle se détourna d'eux et partie à toute vitesse, délaissant l'entrée envahi par ces étrangers qui l'effrayaient. Elle n'entendit pas derrière elle les rire qui firent suite à sa fuite. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre en tête que de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et ces gens qui avaient fait irruption chez elle. Elle courrait, vite, trop vite sûrement, mais elle s'en doutait, sa vie en dépendant. Les affrontements avaient cessé, dehors, et une grande clameur avait fait place, et des applaudissements. Les sifflets et les quolibets s'étaient peu à peu ajoutés, aussi. Et elle avait bien trop peur pour utiliser son fruit du démon. En cet instant plus qu'en aucun autre, elle voulait voir sa famille, saine et sauve, et oublier cette journée horrible.

Alors elle arpentait à toute vitesse les couloirs de l'immense palais. Elle voyait bien les soldats, autour d'elle, qui avaient rendu les armes et n'affichaient plus qu'une expression hagarde, perdue. Elle aussi, elle se perdait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Seules ses jambes la guidaient dans les méandres de la demeure, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ca ne servirait sûrement à rien. C'était même une certitude. Mais son instinct de survie avait parlé, plus fort que sa conscience, et elle n'avait écouté que lui.

L'impression de se prendre dans la toile d'une araignée et tout se stoppait. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, pas plus que le reste de son corps. Et son cœur qui battait la mesure, accélérant toujours plus. La peur aussi, grandissait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle savait que rien n'allait plus. Elle savait que rien n'irait plus.

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait attendu une éternité, piégée en pleine course, dans une position inconfortable. Et son rythme cardiaque, qui ne cessait d'augmenter, à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle attendait la sentence, qu'elle savait proche.

Elle entendait les pas, derrière elle, qui s'approchait doucement. La personne était seule, et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde pressait d'arriver à son niveau. Il sifflait un air qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais qu'elle savait venu de bien loin. Et toujours le son des chaussures rencontrant le sol, lentement. Elle se promit qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne faiblirait pas face à son assaillant. Elle était Viola, la princesse de Dressrosa, et son titre ne laissa pas la moindre place à l'hésitation. Elle se devait d'être fière, ravaler sa peur et ne pas céder à la panique.

Elle sentit une légère pression qui s'exerçait sur elle, puis elle chuta en avant, prise dans l'élan que sa course lui avait laissé. A terre, à genoux, elle hésita longuement avant de se relever. Derrière elle, la personne avait cessé d'avancer, et même de siffler. Il attendait, patiemment. Et elle, malgré toutes ses belles convictions, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Ses mains échappaient à son contrôle, sa respiration se faisait lourde, pressante.

Elle serra les poings, respira un bon coup, et poussa sur ses jambes. Elle prit son temps pour se relever, allant même jusqu'à épousseter son jupon avant de se tourner. Elle avait repris contenance, et se tenait droite, faisant face à l'homme qui, elle le savait, changerait le cours de sa vie.

Il était grand. Trop grand. Plus encore que son père, et que certains de ses généraux. Elle dû se tordre le cou pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Encore ce sourire, d'une oreille à l'autre, exalté. Il l'arborait mieux encore que tout ceux qu'elle avait pu voir à l'entrée du palais. Chez lui, ce sourire signifiait bien plus que les horreurs que promettaient ceux des autres. Il certifiait une fin douloureuse, honteuse, une humiliation de tout instant. Et face à lui, elle se sentait petite, misérable, insignifiante.

Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient cachés derrière ses immenses lunettes de soleil aux motifs étranges. Inconsciemment, elle se sentait soulagée de ne pas pouvoir observer cette paire d'yeux qui la scrutait sous tous les plans. Elle le sentait, il l'épiait, il s'attendait à la voir détaler comme un lapin à tout instant. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas. Elle n'était pas dupe. Fuir signerait son arrêt de mort.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Il avait une voix étrange. Une intonation qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer. Profonde, hypnotisante. Elle aurait pu se laisser bercer par une voix pareille, se laisser aller et l'écouter des heures durant. Mais la question s'accompagnait toujours du sourire, du regard scrutateur, et de la posture nonchalante qui semblait caractériser l'homme. Il portait une chemise, largement ouverte, ainsi qu'un manteau de plume rose. Beaucoup de nonchalance, et tout autant de dérision.

-Vous allez me le dire ? demanda-t-elle, ironiquement, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Son sourire s'accentua, passant de la promesse à un amusement franc. Ils allaient jouer, tous les deux, un jeu mortel et décisif.

-Donquixote Doflamingo, ma dame, pour vous servir, expliqua-t-il en mimant une révérence grotesque, abaissant son visage au niveau du sien, ne se défaisant toujours pas de son sourire.

Un Corsaire. Avec une menace implicite, celle des cris et du sang des citoyens de son royaume, qui subirait les conséquences de la moindre tentative de rébellion. Le Gouvernement Mondial ne bougerait pas pour eux. Il fallait se taire, et être une gentille petite fille. Ne plus rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Que tu intègres ma famille, Violette.

* * *

 _La suite se passera-t-elle comme vous le pensez ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

J'ai mis quelque temps à poster cette suite, les vacances et la chaleur mon transformée en larve. Sorry. Mais la voici !

Bonne lecture, et merci aux revieweuses ! Et aux lecteurs, aux favs et tout !

Merci !

* * *

 **Partie II**

* * *

Elle avait été docile. Elle avait obéit, calmement, lorsqu'on lui avait dit de ne pas faire de grabuge. Elle avait même accepté de changer sa façon de s'habiller, troquant les vêtements sages de la petite princesse qu'elle était contre ceux plus sensuels d'une danseuse de rue. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour la danse, et si sa vie devait vraiment changer à ce point, autant essayer de la rendre la plus agréable possible.

Pourtant, quand il lui avait expliqué que plus personne ne l'appellerait Viola, qu'elle allait devoir oublier son ancienne vie, elle avait tiqué. La grimace n'avait pas échappé à Doflamingo, qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand elle avait compris pourquoi, elle s'était effondrée.

Quand le peuple de Dressrosa parlait de la famille Riku, il crachait par terre. Il y avait de la haine dans leurs voix, et des noms d'oiseaux. Ils maudissaient l'ancien roi, qui avait tué tant des leurs, cette fameuse nuit où tout avait changé. Et aucun membre de la famille n'était épargné. Pas même elle, qui n'avait pourtant en rien participé aux affrontements. Elle, elle n'avait fait que subir les conséquences de la folie de Doflamingo, qui avait fait tant de victimes le jour où il avait renversé son père.

-Tu ne manges rien ?

La petite fille en face d'elle semblait réellement intéressée par la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui fournir. Elle regarda son assiette, qu'elle avait vaguement entamée. Elle n'avait pas faim, à vrai dire. Plus depuis trois mois.

-Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle en montrant une nouvelle fois l'assiette.

-Non. T'es juste maigre à faire peur, personne n'apprécie une danseuse sans formes. Le jeune maître encore moins que les autres.

Viola en eut des frissons. Non pas que s'entendre dire que ses projets risquaient de tomber à l'eau de par son manque d'appétit la dérangeait, ou même que Doflamingo pourrait en être dérangeait, c'était bien la voix de l'enfant qui lui provoquait ses tremblements.

Elle était dénuée de toutes émotions. Trop plate pour être réellement celle d'une enfant, et trop enfantine pour être celle d'une adulte. Comme si elle était bloquée entre deux âges, incapable de grandir, ou n'en ayant aucune envie. Et ce sous-entendu, perçant largement derrière cette petite voix aiguë… Dans sa bouche, il sonnait comme une promesse macabre et déstabilisante.

Cette enfant là aussi avait ce côté dérangeant que tous les acolytes du Corsaire arboraient. Et le mot paraissait pourtant si faible, contrairement à la vérité. Ils étaient fous. Tous. Les enfants, les vieillards, les adultes, les bizarreries.

Et elle, dans tout ça, était une pièce en plus. Son Fruit du Démon procurerait à Dofflamingo un avantage certain sur n'importe lequel de ses ennemis. Et en tenant son père et sa nièce, il s'assurait sa fidélité, ainsi qu'une obéissance sans faille. Elle était devenue sa marionnette, pire encore que ce jour-là, où il l'avait trouvé dans le palais, et l'avait plié sous sa volonté. Elle était à lui, entièrement.

Alors qu'elle abandonnait totalement l'idée de finir son assiette, elle le vit passer, quittant la salle à manger où tous prenaient leur repas. Ensemble, comme une « famille ». Tous jouaient magnifiquement bien la comédie. Ils l'avaient intégré à leur mascarade, lui donnant des surnoms mielleux, la tenant dans leurs bras et laissant parfois traîner leurs mains. Et elle ne pouvait que le supporter, sans répliquer. On ne s'en prend pas à un membre de la famille, après tout.

Dofflamingo était là, parfois. Lorsqu'il était là, elle avait remarqué que personne ne tentait rien à son encontre. Ils étaient plus doux, plus dociles. Plus humains, si cela était possible. Et elle sentait peser sur elle les yeux du Capitaine, derrière ses étranges lunettes. Elle mimait toujours l'indifférence, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ses œillades. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec lui. Il lui inspirait un sentiment sur lequel elle n'aurait su mettre un nom. Un mélange de crainte et de fascination, qui la laissait les bras ballants la plupart du temps. Confuse. Ces derniers temps, sa fascination pour le Corsaire la terrifiait quelque peu. Elle se surprenait à l'observer, souvent, quand personne ne la regardait.

Cet homme était magnétique. Il attirait les autres à lui, tel un aimant, et les laissait s'attacher, pour finir par devenir dépendants. Ils étaient rares, ceux qui résistaient à cette attraction. Elle n'en faisait pas parti, en tout cas. Il était comme un roi.

Elle le trouvait beau, à sa façon. Etrangement, bien entendu. Mais beau, tout de même. Il avait un côté d'inédit, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de plus, de le toucher, de l'approcher, de le sentir. Quelque chose de physique. Et lorsqu'elle ressentait ça, elle se sentait à nouveau comme un électron attirait inévitablement par cet aimant immense, terrifiant, mais tellement intrigant.

Et encore une fois, ce jour-là, il l'observa sans se cacher. Elle croisa son regard au moment où il relevait les yeux de son assiette. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, clair et précis. « Tu me suis. Tout de suite. Maintenant. » Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, peu désireuse de se faire remarquer pour insubordination.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il avait toujours laissé les autres s'occuper d'elle, comme un enfant qu'on laisse à la nourrisse. La situation lui convenait, jusque-là. Elle arrivait à se défaire de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, de cette façon. Mais cette fois, elle allait devoir faire avec, ignorer sa gêne, et affronter l'homme.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, qui était autrefois celui de son père. Elle n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la pièce depuis longtemps. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place. Tout était propre. Il n'y avait que cet homme qui n'était pas à sa place, même s'il s'intégrait relativement bien au décor. Sans son immense manteau de plume, il avait l'air moins grotesque, plus normal. Mais jamais il ne se défaisait de ses lunettes. Elle trônait sur son nez, défiant quiconque de voir au-delà.

Et pourtant, elle sentait bien, une fois de plus, son regard posait sur elle. Il l'étudiait, passant à la loupe la moindre partie de son corps. Partant de ses pieds chaussés de ses escarpins de danseuse, pour remonter le long de ses jambes, cachées sous son jupon. Il glissa sur ses hanches, s'attarda quelque peu sur sa poitrine, pour finir, enfin, par observer son visage, ses pommettes, son nez, ses cheveux, et ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, à cet instant, tout en soutenant malgré tout son regard. Elle ne savait définitivement pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait bien rester là, après tout, quel mal y avait-il ? Elle se sentait capable d'obéir au moindre de ses ordres, tant l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle à ce moment-là était forte.

-Danse

Durant deux secondes, un éclair de lucidité lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas danser sans musique, sans tempo. Qu'elle était seule avec lui, loin du premier idiot venu. Dans son bureau. Seule avec un pirate sanguinaire, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à faire d'elle une marionnette sans cervelle, juste bonne à sourire et être polie.

Ces deux secondes là furent bien vite balayait par les yeux posés sur elle. Elle sentait son regard, son envie, l'attente dans son ordre. Il voulait qu'elle danse pour lui ? Elle allait danser. Elle allait obéir. Elle ne voulait pas résister. C'était bien plus facile de suivre aveuglément l'ordre, sans réfléchir.

Alors, doucement, son corps s'activa de lui-même. Ses pieds battaient la mesure sur un air qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Le reste de son corps bougeait de lui-même, le flamenco dictant sa loi à la jeune femme. Elle avait définitivement cessé de penser. Il n'y avait plus que sa danse, et les pas qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était réconfortant de s'accrocher à quelque chose de familier, alors que tout partait à vau-l'eau.

Elle ne le vit pas s'approcher. Elle ne le sentit pas non plus auprès d'elle, alors qu'elle dansait toujours. Elle ressentit vaguement l'une de ses mains se poser sur sa hanche, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Mais elle s'arrêta de danser, tout en levant le visage vers le sien. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit véritablement l'envie qui l'habitait. Il voulait son corps auprès du sien. Dans un autre éclair de lucidité, sans doute se serait-elle méfiait. Elle se serait défendu, l'aurait frappé, serait partie aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ensuite il l'aurait rattrapé avec son étrange pouvoir, évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique s'il continuait à battre aussi vite et fort. Son souffle était court. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était à lui, petite poupée fragile entre les mains d'un manipulateur sans remord. A quoi bon réfléchir, se déchaîner ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien se laisser aller, et lui offrir ce qui lui restait.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Voici la dernière partie de cette mini fiction que j'oserai appeler Three-Shot malgré la taille ridiculement petite. Merci à ceux qui ont lu, laissé un avis, et apprécié. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi la fin ! :)

(PS : Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux)

* * *

 **Partie III**

* * *

Il laissait toujours glisser négligemment sa main le long de son corps, la laissant savourer un long frison de bien-être. Un baiser, puis un autre, et bientôt leur souffle ne se séparaient plus, savourant l'autre intensément, ne le lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Ses mains connaissaient chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de son corps, mais jamais il ne se lassait de les parcourir, dévorant avidement ce qui lui appartenait déjà corps et âme. Il l'aimait ensuite, presque violemment. Mais c'était sa façon à lui de s'exprimer. Elle se laissait faire, complètement acquise à sa cause.

Alors il la touchait. Et elle aimait ça. Il découvrait chaque partie d'elle avec appétit, la faisant sienne sans la moindre hésitation, ni même pitié. Elle se tordait sous lui, le plaisir s'emparant d'elle à chaque secousse. Leur danse était belle, elle aussi. Le tempo soutenu, et les pas imprécis. Mais elle aimait aussi ce rythme-là. Elle ne pensait plus non plus, pendant ce temps, elle savourait juste l'instant. Lui et elle, ensemble, sans rien autour.

Elle était à lui, entièrement. De cette façon, elle ne pensait plus. Il n'y avait plus de royaume volé, plus de famille prise en otage, ni même de marionnette au cœur trop vide, seule. Il n'y avait que lui et l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle voulait bien lui offrir son cœur, et le laissait mordre dedans, à pleine dents, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Elle se moquait bien des autres, et de leurs regards, leurs sous-entendus mielleux. A quoi bon se tracasser avec ses broutilles ? Il était là, lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait non ?

Avec son souffle sur elle, elle n'avait pas mal. Pourtant, au petit matin, alors qu'il la laissait dans ce lit trop grand pour elle seule, elle se sentait à nouveau vide. Il tirait de nouveau les ficelles, et elle retournait danser pour eux. Elle n'aimait pas le voir se rhabiller, les matins, et la laisser nue entre les draps. Il la regardait encore, mais plus de la même façon, et son cœur se brisait. Il le dévorait, ne laissant que des miettes.

Et leur manège reprenait la nuit suivante, la contentant de nouveau, pour ensuite s'étioler. C'était un cycle sans fin, son fardeau à elle. Le matin, entre les draps, elle respirait son odeur, s'imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient se dire, si tous deux restaient ensembles, un peu. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. Il partait toujours avant que l'un ou l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot. Et qui sait, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ?

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il n'était déjà plus là quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle était partie sans le voir. Elle dansait. Et elle avait entendu la nouvelle. Il abdiquait. Il rendait tout ce qu'il avait volé. Il jetait en l'air tout ce qu'il avait construit, tout ce qu'il lui avait pris. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, pour ne laisser place qu'à une étrange résolution. Il était peut-être temps pour le changement. Le temps de se réveiller, et ne plus se laisser aller à suivre les ordres tordus du marionnettiste. Elle voulait vivre.

Il n'y avait pas de haine en elle, seulement ce sentiment qu'elle devait agir. C'était aujourd'hui que les choses devaient changer, sans quoi il n'y aurait plus jamais la moindre occasion.

Elle avait fermé les yeux tout ce temps. Elle avait laissé son esprit sommeiller, pour se reposer, se restaurer. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait osé sonder Doflamingo. Elle aurait pu apprendre tant de choses sur lui, son passé, son présent, ses pensées. Mais elle avait préféré détourner le regard, oublier cette vérité qui se cachait dans ses yeux, et qu'elle aurait pu si facilement connaître. Mais elle avait bien vite compris que cette chose qu'elle chérissait tant l'aurait détruite. Elle avait préféré le mensonge des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, ces nuits-là. Elle les trouvait bien plus facile à écouter, à comprendre, à assimiler.

Et maintenant qu'elle était enfin face à lui, au milieu des ruines de sa ville, la vérité, cette vérité si douce et vicieuse s'imposait à elle. Il avait détruit sa vie, fait d'elle une poupée de chiffon avec laquelle il avait joué. Et elle avait aimé ça. Parce que dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie importante, elle avait eu le sentiment d'être à nouveau utile à quelque chose, d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand qu'une pseudo famille pirate. Un peu comme si elle avait repris sa place au sein de la famille royale, en se servant du nouveau roi.

Il était silencieux, lui aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté, tous les deux. Les mots n'avaient pas vraiment d'importances, dans les activités qu'ils pratiquaient. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais vraiment su quoi dire.

-La vie dans la famille t'a plu ?

Aucune trace d'ironie, ni même d'émotions. C'était une simple question, une piètre tentative de conversation, au milieu des cris et des armes. Non loin, il y avait sa nièce, et des pirates, prêt à en découdre. Prêt à le tuer à la moindre occasion. Et tous pensaient qu'elle voulait se sacrifier. C'était peut-être ça, après tout. Un sacrifice, pour effacer ses pêchés, effacer sa vie et ses erreurs. Pour qu'elle ne pense plus à lui.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse était franche. Elle ne savait pas. Elle détestait ces hommes et femmes qui avaient fait semblant de l'intégrer dans cette immense mascarade qu'était l'équipage du Corsaire. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment maltraitée. Ils avaient tais son nom, lui évitant ainsi la colère du peuple. Elle savait bien que ce n'était non sans arrières pensées qu'ils avaient fait tout ça, mais peu importe, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, quelques mots, une phrase, un souffle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, c'était une impulsion, un coup de tête dans l'élan de l'émotion trop poignante qui la prenait aux tripes. Mais soudainement, elle se retrouvait loin de lui.

Et l'envie s'envola. Elle n'était plus que vide. Une unique larme dévala sa joue droite, puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait son choix.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir enfin, elle faisait face l'océan. Le navire de la Marine était parti, et à son bord, un prisonnier de la plus haute importance attendait. Il l'avait quitté pour de bon. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas eu de mots. Il avait simplement dévoré son cœur, pour ne plus laisser que des miettes, qui s'émiettaient au grès du vent.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé alors ? :)


End file.
